The Unexpected
by uneven
Summary: A teenage girl is found naked and confused in the forest, she is to remain in the Cullens care until she figure out just how she got there. E/B AU AH M for future lemons and murder, new name


JPOV

"Dude, I'm seriously bored here, what are you looking for?" Seth shouted to me, he never did have the patience to master the art and he was too damn loud, but he was pretty funny to be around.

"Shut the hell up man, maybe a bear, or a dear, possible a cougar or something, but you're scaring whatever it is off with your loud ass voice. Be quiet" Embry hissed at Seth, Embry took his hunting seriously, he didn't like me bringing Seth along at all.

"Yeah, I get it Elmer Fudd." Seth stage-whispered back and Paul guffawed because he was an ass.

Something stirred in a bush to my right and I turned slowly and raised my gun, I started to move forward without making a sound and the guys caught on and raise their gun as well. I was about five feet away when I noticed what looked like a human leg sticking out from the side of the bush.

Suddenly I was terrified, were we uncovering some kind of corpse or something. My eyes were wide and I stopped in my tracks, the bush moved again and I knew one of the guys would shoot.

"Jake is something up man?" Quil asked and I jerked my head to the bush like I was having a fit or something. Someone behind me gasped but the rest didn't get it. "I can't... Oh Jesus, is that..." One of them trailed off, I was past identifying them individually.

I moved forward full of adrenaline and moved round to the side of the bush, to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

Behind the bush was a tiny, pale girl who was totally naked and shivering like crazy. Well I was pretty cold and I was wearing four layers. I gasped and I could hear one of the guys running towards me, but I wouldn't embarrass her by having a bunch of horny teenage guys gawking.

"Stay back, Call an ambulance now, and get medical supplies and shit." At my voice the girl looked up in terror, she had huge brown eyes set in a gorgeous face, but I didn't let my eyes wander to her body. She had wild dark hair and an all together feral look about her. She grunted at me.

I squatted down and I heard the guys going slightly crazy but I didn't pick up what anyone was saying.

I shrugged out of my jacket and held it out to her tentatively. She eased herself up into a sitting position and I had an overwhelming urge to protect her. "Hey sweetie, c'mon put this on. You'll catch your death out here, what's your name." She was shivering more frantically than before but grasped the jacket without answering my question. She didn't answer but instead grasped the jacket and held it to her nose, inhaling deeply. Well, not what I would have done but okay. I slowly started to crawl towards her pretty wary about how she would react to this.

"C'mon you going to put this on doll?" I very slowly grasped one of her wrists and pulled her so she was sitting properly. She didn't look like she had been raped, apart from a few cuts and bruises she looked totally healthy.

I gently took the jacket from her and wrapped around her gently, pulling it tight. I lifted her into my lap and she showed little resistance but continued to shake. I started rocking her back and forth and shushed her as her teeth chattered. One of her hands reached out to touched my face and stroked it gently, she looked at me as if she was absolutely fascinated and tilted my head up to examine the underside of my chin. It would have been funny if I hadn't been so worried about her mental health.

"What's your name darling?" I asked gently "I am Jacob."

She looked at me bewildered for a moment before replying in a beautiful gentle voice, "What's your name darrh-ling? I am Jay-Kob."

One of the guys came over with the first-aid kit but I couldn't pay attention as I wondered just where this girl was from?

**AN: This is a sci-fi fic (science-fiction fiction, that sounds weird) that I have a really good plot outline for, I really think it has potential, so please, please review. It makes me so happy. And clearly I have never even touched a gun let alone thought about drawing one on an animal so my hunting scene leaves a hell of a lot to be desired.**

**Love Rachel xx**


End file.
